


О родительстве

by Reaty



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaty/pseuds/Reaty





	О родительстве

Эдди никогда не думал о том, чтобы стать отцом.

Даже когда у него ещё была Энн — давно, в прошлой жизни — они никогда не говорили о детях. Эдди любил детей, даже очень, но… Отцовство — это было что-то такое, что случается с другими людьми. А, может, всё дело было в том, что мысль об отцовстве неизбежно наводила его на воспоминания о собственном отце…

Он думал о нём и сейчас, сидя на крыше здания «Алчемакс», точно птица, охраняющая гнездо с птенцами. Карл Брок — человек, никогда не любивший своего единственного сына. Эдди не говорил с ним уже много лет, думал, что между ними разорваны все связи… Но всё-таки кровь не водица. Откуда у него взяться умению быть отцом? У Эдди даже никогда не было любящей родительской фигуры перед глазами. Он не знал, как это делается.

— Ты правда думаешь, у нас получится? — спросил он, глядя вдаль на живущий своей жизнью город. — Воспитать его правильно? Стать хорошими родителями?

Он чувствовал страх под кожей, волнение, которое не было его собственным, но было сродни ему. Симбиот тоже не знал, как это делается. Но всё же он ответил:

«У него нет никого, лучше нас».

Тоже верно. Эдди закрыл глаза и улыбнулся, вспоминая вес крохотного нежного комочка слизи в ладонях. Острую боль потери, когда доктор Стив сказал «мертворождённый», и чистую радость, когда оказалось, что малыш жив и здоров. Ощущение чуда, когда сквозь своего «другого» он ощутил разум малыша, его мысли, пока неоформленные, но дружелюбные и любопытные, и услышал в голове голос, дрожащий от восторга: «Он наш, Эдди! Это наш ребёнок!»

«Наш ребёнок», — повторил про себя Эдди. Лиз Аллан согласилась помочь, но смотрела на него, как на ненормального, пока он ворковал с малышом, а ведь она сама мать. Он и сам не знал, откуда в нём вдруг взялось столько нежности. У его «другого» были отпрыски прежде, но никого из них Эдди не приходило в голову считать своим, ни один не внушал ему этих чувств… Он и симбиот, они оба были моложе тогда, безответственнее, и детёныши сделались чудовищами. Нежеланные дети, брошенные, нелюбимые… Эдди почти жалел их сейчас, но тут уже ничего нельзя было исправить.

«В этот раз всё по-другому».

Да, по-другому. И всё-таки Эдди чувствовал страх под кожей и в сердце, и откуда-то знал, что он уже не уйдёт, что он там навечно. Потому что сейчас малыш в безопасности, в лаборатории, в колыбели из стекла и металла, но это не навсегда. Однажды, совсем скоро, он повзрослеет, и кто-то другой, незнакомый, впустит его в своё тело, наденет как вторую кожу, разделит с ним разум, и тогда… Тогда они ничего уже не смогут сделать. Больше не смогут его защитить.

«До тех пор мы будем с ним, Эдди. Научим его быть сильным, быть хорошим. Научим выбирать правильно».

Мы не знаем, как это делается, подумал Эдди. Всё, что у нас есть — это наши ошибки. Всё, через что мы прошли… Все эти страдания — малыш не должен испытать их. Никогда, ни за что.

«У нас никого больше не было. У него будем мы».

Эдди подумал о Карнаже, у которого не было никого, кроме психопата Кэссиди. О детях, рождённых в лаборатории насильно, лишённых выбора. О своём отце — далёком, холодном, чужом. О маленьком комочке в стеклянном аквариуме внизу.

Он никогда не думал, что станет отцом — вот так, неожиданно, без подготовки. Что ребёнок его не будет человеком. Никогда не думал, что сможет полюбить его так сразу, безо всяких условий и оговорок. Как его собственный отец никогда не мог.

Нам всё ещё страшно, подумал он. Нам всегда будет страшно.

Но мы же справимся, да, любовь моя?

Мы справимся.


End file.
